The meadow
by Stteph
Summary: She thought he was going to continue their little fight but he didn't. And she decided it was time to worry when he smirked and got on his knees, Winry swallowed, he had that evil look in his golden eyes. She was doomed


**N/A:** Hi, I'm Stteph. This is my very first one-shot and also my first time writing in English, so I'm nervous.

It's short but had a lot of fun with this and I wrote it thinking in Ed and Winry when they were teenagers, in my mind they were sixteen. This is inspired by one of the chapters of my other fic that is in Spanish, but the situation it's completely different I just used the same meadow.

Anyway I hope you like it,

R&R

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

The meadow

It was late, almost dinner time and he was not able to find her, she was not in her room, she was not in the workshop and she was not in the kitchen or the bathroom, she was not in the house. He got outside and looked around; she was nowhere to be found.

Where the hell was that machine junkie?

He cursed under his breath and started to walk to the vast garden, she had to be somewhere over there, right? He walked over the grassy hills and looked down to the dirt road, it was not likely for to go that far without telling anyone. Damn.  
He then looked back to the house and then to the left, maybe she was in the meadow, that one where they used to play when they were kids and was also her favorite place to hide when she was upset, or just needed to relax a bit. He felt stupid, how could he forget about that? He fastened his pace and got near to the trees that formed another entrance to forest near the river at the south of the little town. There were a few leaves in the bright green grass that covered the ground and colorful flowers all over the place, the light was different in that part making the atmosphere almost ethereal, he looked around to found her sitting against a tree with her eyes closed, she looked peaceful, so peaceful that he thought she was asleep, the wind was moving her hair softly, and the faint rays of sun gave her skin a delicate paleness, she simply looked beautiful.  
Edward couldn't help to stare at her but the frown didn't leave his face, he was still mad. How could she be so absent-minded to fell asleep in the entrance of the forest?

But he was wrong, she was not asleep. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled when saw him. That was it, like magic or some kind of spell, his heart melt and the annoyance and anger that were filling his throat disappeared.

"Hi" she greeted without moving.

"Hey" he answered walking towards her.

"I must been here longer than I thought if you came looking for me" she told him glancing at her watch.

"I was worried" he confessed and she looked at him surprised, the she smiled warmly and gestured for him to sit down, once he did she moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before she broke the silence again.

"Why?" she asked and he thought about it before answering.

"Because you are important to me" he said honestly and she chuckled at this "Is that funny to you?" he frowned.

"No, no it's not, it's just that you're different today, when I saw you standing in front of me a few minutes ago, I thought you were going to yell at me" she explained him now lifting her head so she could face him "I was expecting some kind of scolding about being clueless or something like that, and then you are suddenly nice to me" He raised an eyebrow and moved away from her.

"Suddenly? I'm always nice to you!"

"No, you are not" was her reply.

"Well, I certainly won't be anymore after this!" he was playing offended "I might not _always _be in a good mood and nice to everyone, but I really try to be nice to you most of the time" Winry rolled her eyes.

"Edward, calm down, it was just a comment!" she chided almost laughing again "I'm sorry okay?" she said without meaning it, smacking his left arm, she thought he was going to continue their little fight but he didn't. And she decided it was time to worry when he smirked and got on his knees, Winry swallowed, he had that evil look in his golden eyes.

"I think..." he started slowly in a grave tone almost purring "that you like it best when I'm bad" he said getting closer to her, placing both hands in the tree behind her, one at each side of her head, so she was trapped in his arms. She narrowed her eyes and was trying to find a clever remark to say but she couldn't think clearly, his face was inches away from hers and she could feel his warm breath tickling her skin. Her heart was racing.

"Ed... I swear..." she threatened but it didn't work, he just smiled and moved even closer. She tried to back away from him but the tree didn't let her, she placed her hands in his chest in an attempt to push him, she failed again, she wasn't strong enough. His lips brushed the corner of her mouth and she immediately closed her eyes, then his left hand reached her face and grabbed her chin with a thumb and an index finger, his lips continued moving. She was doomed.

But she wasn't expecting the way they were heading. Instead of going for her mouth, they moved up, brushing her cheek, then her nose and finally placing a soft kiss in her forehead. Winry felt her face was red hot, and she had tickles in every spot his mouth had touched her skin. After his mission was accomplished, he stepped away with his annoying smirk, looking satisfied and proud at her flabbergasted state, not for long though, a moment later he was running for his life after seeing her standing up and looking now rather pissed.

He had played her! She felt humiliated and angry. He'd better run faster than that he wanted to live.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed chasing after him and he just laughed and ran faster.

"Win, come on, it was a joke! I'm too young to die" he pleaded looking back at her with his face full of amusement.

"Oh Yeah? You'll see how funny I thought it was in a minute!" she continued to chase him, they were almost at the house and she was going to catch him.

"So you didn't like it?" he asked teasing her some more and laughing so hard that he didn't notice that Winry was right on his back, yanking him by his metal arm until he was in the ground.

"Jerk" she told him when he got up and stood in front of her.

"Tell me" he insisted "you didn't like it?" she was not going to answer, she crossed her arms in a childish way and looked away, he almost laughed at her one more time, she looked so damn cute.

"Why do have to be such an idiot?" was all she said and he sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry" he surrendered apologizing and then she looked at him with puzzled eyes as he started walking to the yellow house "let's get inside, Auntie must be furious, it's dinner time and it's been more than half and hour since she sent me looking for you" she didn't followed him, pay attention to this.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded to know and he stopped smiling again, knowing exactly about what she was talking about, the kiss.

"I told you" he answered in a carefree way as he turned back to her "You're important to me" at this she looked confused but happy. Finally she smiled; rolling her eyes again she hugged him hiding her face in his neck.

He felt relieved and he held her back, he was forgiven.

"Ed" she called against his skin.

"Hmm?"

"I liked it"


End file.
